


Gone But Never Forgotten

by HMSquared



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Death, Episode Related, Episode: s06e06 Matthew 5:9, Not A Fix-It, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: LaSalle always knew he would go out swinging. 6.06
Kudos: 1





	Gone But Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This episode ripped my heart out. I went into it knowing LaSalle would die, and it still hurt.
> 
> I completely understand why they killed him off. LaSalle would never leave NCIS unless he... well, unless he died. It’s not OOC in the slightest.
> 
> Major props to Lucas Black for his work on this show. He is a phenomenal actor, and I might have to start watching the Fast and Furious movies.
> 
> In particular, I have to give kudos for LaSalle’s final scene. When Wade’s trying to talk to him, you can tell something’s wrong. Even if you go in blind, that moment... It’s a rollercoaster of a gut punch.
> 
> Alright, enough rambling. Enjoy!

It was almost too sunny. LaSalle stumbled around in a daze.

He saw a figure on the river bank. Sensing his presence, it turned around. LaSalle reached his arm out.

“I missed you.” He felt a pressure in his wrist and heard a low hum in his ears. The figure nodded, then silently gestured to the lake. LaSalle nodded.

“Let’s go fishing, Cade.” The humming grew louder, and the sun overtook him.

He saw them at a table having drinks. Patton was laughing. The others looked confused.

LaSalle rested his hand on the bar. He smiled that wonderful smile of his as his friends broke into laughter.

There were two pictures: one by the stage, and one by the NCIS table. LaSalle wanted to go over and touch it, let his friends know he was okay.

But then he stopped. Pride was leading a toast. Everyone clinked their glasses together.

A few hours later, Pride was the only one left. LaSalle watched him clean the bar up. The room spun and wavered in front of him.

He blinked… and the room was empty. The pictures and decorations were gone. No more cups scattered around.

LaSalle slipped his hands into his pockets. He turned and looked through the glass door.

Cade was on a bench talking to Cassius. Other people were milling about. Confetti littered the street.

He would see them again. When they went to other funerals… when they died. But that wouldn’t be for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, yes, I am just now getting around to Season 6. I bought the first four seasons on Amazon, then stopped. We just got CBS: All Access, and I was like, “Okay, I’m going to emotionally torture myself.”
> 
> And hey, Eddie Cahill showed up! That was a blast from the past.


End file.
